footballfandomcom-20200223-history
England v Wales (2016 Euro)
| next = }} England v Wales was a match which took place at Stade Bollaert-Delelis in Lens on 16 June 2016. Daniel Sturridge scored a dramatic injury-time winner as England came from behind to beat Wales at Euro 2016. Sturridge, on as a half-time substitute, stabbed home in the 91st minute to earn Roy Hodgson's side their first victory of Group B. Gareth Bale had given Wales the lead when England keeper Joe Hart failed to keep out his 30-yard free-kick. Jamie Vardy, who was introduced alongside Sturridge, levelled with a close-range shot on the turn. England move top of the group and need a point against Slovakia on Monday to earn automatic qualification into the last 16, while Wales must beat Russia to guarantee a top-two finish. When England left the pitch at half-time accompanied by abuse from their own fans, everything was on the line in this Euro 2016 campaign. England were facing a humiliating first defeat by Wales since 1984 and the pressure was on Hodgson as his own future would have been in jeopardy if he and his team had made an ignominious exit from France. He needed to be positive and inspirational, qualities his detractors have accused him of lacking in the past - but here it came off. Out went Kane and Sterling and on came Sturridge and Vardy. It was all-out attack and the momentum shifted almost instantly as the second half was a tale of almost virtual England domination. A different script might have been written had Sturridge not produced that late winner, but the bottom line is Hodgson's ploy worked. It was not scientific - more a question of throwing everything at it and see what happens - but the desired result was achieved and England secured a win from a losing half-time position for the first time at a major tournament. Hodgson gambled with England's Euro 2016 future and his own. Now he will hope the tournament is ignited for his team. Wales had spent the week taunting England, light-heartedly at times, about a shortage of desire and passion, but Hodgson's side had the last word as Chris Coleman's players slumped to the turf in agony at the final whistle. The fightback began instantly as Bale rallied around his desolate colleagues to form a huddle with captain Ashley Williams at the heart of it. Williams addressed the team passionately and the main message will surely be that they are still right in Euro 2016 and this result, while damaging, is hardly fatal. If Wales beat Russia in their final game, something they are eminently capable of doing, they will be in the knockout stages, a feat which can be regarded as a success in their first major tournament since 1958. Depending on England's final game, a draw might well suffice. Wales were second best here, not offering enough attacking options around the world-class talent of Bale, but there is a resilience and unity about this team that serves it well. They were outstanding defensively until that late twist. Their fate, however, remains in their own hands and this Wales team will not go quietly. Match Details Sturridge |goals2 = Bale |stadium = Stade Bollaert-Delelis, Lens |attendance = 34,033 |referee = Felix Brych }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=3 |ga=2 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=3 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=3 |ga=3 |bc=lightblue}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=3 }} |} See also *UEFA Euro 2016 Group B *UEFA Euro 2016 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2015-16 Match Day info Category:UEFA Euro 2016 matches Category:UEFA Euro 2016